Tick Tock, Time to meet the Angels
by WholockMadness24601
Summary: When two familiar faces show up in the Great Hall in her 8th year Hermione doesn't know what to do. One should be dead, and the other shouldn't even exist!
1. Prologue

**Tick Tock, Tick tock. Time to meet the Angels**

**Summary: When two familiar faces show up in the Great hall in her 8th year Hermione doesn't know what to do. One should be dead and the other shouldn't even exist.**

**Pairings: HG/JH, HP/GW, NL/LL, 10/?, RW/?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who in any way shape or form!**

Prologue

The Great Hall was a bit emptier than in previous years due to the war but there were still plenty of new people there. A lot of work had been put into repairing the castle to it's former glory and it had definitely paid off. Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry, both having decided that coming back for their eighth year was a better idea than jumping straight into Auror training (Hermione's idea) when she paled drastically due to an unearthly wind that started blowing through the Hall and a strange whooshing noise that accompanied it.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness, incorrigible flirt and undying man was currently traveling with our favourite Time Lord through time and space in the TARDIS about 3 months after Prime Minister Harold Saxon a.k.a the Master died on the Valiant, and this is where our story starts.

**Please Review! Next chapter is quite a bit longer! It's just saved at school so I can't post it until tomorrow = Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: When two familiar faces show up in the Great hall in her 8th year Hermione doesn't know what to do. One should be dead and the other shouldn't even exist.**

**Pairings: HG/JH, HP/GW, NL/LL, 10/?, RW/?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who in any way shape or form!**

**Non-betaed by the way!**

**Prologue has been reposted now and is a bit longer!**

* * *

"Right Doc, where're we going this time?"

The TARDIS suddenly started shaking and sparkes began to fly out of the console resulting in the Doctor and Jack being thrown onto the seats.

" Doctor! What have you done to the TARDIS?!"

"I did nothing! It's worse than when you hung on through the vortex!" the Doctor yelled, "I have no idea where, or when, we're going!"

Suddenly, the TARDIS juddered to a halt and the power died. The Doctor groaned and started frantically rushing around flipping switches, pushing buttons, swirling swirly things and finally hit the blue boringer until everything but the screen was working again. Jack wanted to try whacking it with a rubber hammer he had picked up in an all species gay bar on a space station in the Andromeda galaxy but the TARDIS promptly zapped him before he could do anything.

* * *

As the TARDIS materialized in the middle of the Great Hall between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, all the students started to panic about the apparent apparition inside Hogwarts. Meanwhile Hermione was cursing under her breath in all the languages she knew. The teachers all had their wands pointed at the TARDIS door as Dumbledore stood up calling for all the students to calm down and sit quietly. Then voices began to be heard from within the mysterious blue box.

"…The TARDIS zapped me! I was only trying help!"

"By whacking her with a hammer! I'm not surprised she did! It's your own fault. Now…where are we?"

By this point Hermione had had enough. She stood up and marched to the TARDIS door. McGonagall cried out for her to stop but she kept going and then proceeded to knock twice on the door. Then promptly proceeded to yell at it.

"CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THAT TARDIS BEFORE I USE MY KEY AND DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF! SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO DOCTOR! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SONICING ANYTHING UNTIL WE TALK!"

Everyone stared at her gobsmacked as she stood tapping her foot impatiently.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor paled at the thought of an angry Hermione. They both knew she would do exactly as promised and drag them out. Jack then shoved the Doctor towards the door and yelled that _he_ would be coming out first. The Doctor swore under his breath in High Gallifreyan then tentatively cracked open the door.

* * *

Suffice to say, Hermione was not a happy witch. She had spent almost all her summer with the Doctor and Jack, who had, over the course of several months, if they could be called that in the TARDIS, become her boyfriend until he had died, she was knocked unconscious and when she woke up in hospital she had heard the noise of the TARDIS disappearing into time and space without her. And now, the Doctor had the gall to appear in the Great Hall with someone who sounded just like Jack.

The Great hall was silent as the door creaked open and a tall, lanky figure in a brown striped trench coat with spiky brown hair slowly stepped out of the blue box. Hermione then held out her hand and he placed a thin, blue-tipped metal thing in her hand with an apologetic look on his face. Following him was a tall, handsome brown haired man in a large 1940s military coat and a large grin on his face. He also reluctantly took off what looked like a large watch and placed it in Hermione's other hand which she then tucked in her pockets.

The students winced as a loud CRACK echoed through the hall as she slapped the first man.

"You abandoned me lying in a hospital Doctor!"

"I'm sorry Mione."

She then turned to the grinning man and slapped him even harder.

"That was for letting me think you were dead after all we had been through and all we'd shared!"

After that she did something that shocked the whole hall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled his face to hers and kissing him passionately. Letting go she murmured, "And that was for coming back to me."

When the Doctor piped in asking if he could have a kiss too, Ron had had enough. He stood up, red-faced and trembling, and turned on her.

"What the hell are you doing?!She's my girlfriend! Not some random guy's who turned up in a stupid blue box!"

"She's not stupid!" cried the Doctor.

Jack spun Hermione around and pulled her close to him with a smug grin on his face. He then started to speak in a very condescending voice, punctuating every other word with a kiss on her neck.

"Really. Now why don't we let this gorgeous, intelligent, young lady decide for herself, eh?"

Having thought she had made it clear to Ron at the end of the final battle that she saw him as more of a brother than anything else, Hermione was feeling rather frustrated. The kiss in the Chamber of Secrets was just too odd, like kissing a brother, and in no way did she have any romantic feeling for him.

"Look Ron. I do love you," at this he grinned triumphantly, "but as a brother like Harry, and nothing else. We disagree too much and well, Jack just understands me better than you ever have."

Ron started spluttering madly, before storming out of the Hall. Harry was still looking slightly shell-shocked, not to mention the rest of the Hall.

Dumbledore finally spoke up. "Miss Granger, if you would introduce us to your friends?"

* * *

**Please Review. I would love to know what you think and should I continue?**

**Thank you everyone! I will be posting soon but I am having a bit of trouble with writers block at the moment, I know the basic plot but I'm having trouble putting it into the right words! Really sorry!**


	3. Important AN

**I'm really sorry about this wait but I've hit some really bad writers block. So basically would you guys rather the part of the chapter I've done already or wait until I can get over this stupid block? **

**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! I hope I can keep up to your expectations of this story!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the first bit of chapter 2. Hope it's ok!**

Having gone to Dumbledore's office with McGonagall and a still shocked Harry; Hermione, Jack and the Doctor sat on some conjured arm chairs and started to explain.

_~Flashback~_

Hermione was walking in the park during the summer after the war while slowly rubbing her left forearm.

Suddenly in the corner of her eye she noticed two heads rising over the top of the hedge. One was pointing a silver pen-like object at her. Immediately her war reflexes kicked in. She pulled out her wand, ran towards them, jumped over the hedge and swiftly punched the pointing guy in the face and picked up the now glowing object from the ground. Pointing her wand at the stunned man on the floor and his companion she examined the metal thing in her hand. Realising that it didn't shoot anything and was generally harmless to her she stuffed it in her pocket, all sthe time keeping her wand pointed at them.

* * *

1 hour earlier. . .

The Doctor had been picking up some rather strange signals from London, England, 1997. It appeared similar to the Carrionites but more human and besides, he and Martha had trapped them with the help of Shakespeare. Jack was currently rattling around trying to fix his vortex manipulator and find his stash of 51st century alcohol, and not necessarily in that order! He called Jack back to the console room to tell him about the signals whilst undoing any progress he had made with the vortex manipulator then sat back waiting for his reaction.

"What did you do that for?! I nearly had it working again. Anyway, why aren't we checking out the source of the signals already? You're getting slow in your old age!"

"I thought that I already dealt with them. Escapees are not fun!" the Doctor snapped as Jack picked up his coat and, to the Doctor's distaste, his gun too. The Doctor then picked up his screwdriver and set the TARDIS's course for London.

Present . . .

"Do you think she's noticed us yet?"

She will if you keep talking so loudly!"

"You can talk!"

The Doctor and Jack were currently ducked behind a row of hedges beside a park where their target was currently walking. In order to get more readings the Doctor pulled out his sonic, popped his head up and pointed it at her. Unfortunately for them that movement caught their target'sattention. Before he knew it, the Doctor found himself on the ground clutching his nose, Jack was lying on the floo and the target was standing by them both pointing a stick of wood at them, whilst inspecting the sonic screwdriver.

* * *

"And what exactly did you intend to do mister?! Who put you up to this, Malfoy?And who are you?" Hermione spat, looking down on the two strangers with suspicion.

The Doctor and Jack, having no idea what she was talking about just gaped and stared at her, until Jack pulled himself self together.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?

"Stop it! I'm very sorry, but I am the Doctor, no one put us up to anything, and as you heard this is Jack. As to why we are here, well..."

The Doctor paused, unsure, and Jack piped up instead.

"What my friend here is trying to say is, are you a Carrionite?"

* * *

At this point Harry could no longer keep quiet. "I'm sorry, but what's a Carrionite? And why would Hermione be one?"

Hermione then leaned over and whispered to him "You'll find out in a minute, the Doctor's gone into story mode now and he'll carry on until the end." At this Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the obvious closeness between the three even though he knew Hermione was still the same old bookworm he knew and loved as a sister.

* * *

"Is that supposed to be an insult?! First you stalk me, and now your trying to-"

The Doctor cut her off before she could get too carried away, "No! Not at all! It's just, well you see, I picked up some signs of Carrionite activity in the area and you seemed to be the source, so we decided to investigate!"

Hermione spun around and sighed, looking once again at the metal stick in her pocket she decided that it wouldn't hurt for her to find out exactly what the two men in front of her were on about, and she couldn't pass up the opportunity to gain more knowledge!


End file.
